Et l'histoire se repete
by Liliaza
Summary: 31 octobre : les masques tombent et ce que l'on voit est différent de ce qu'on pense. Saviez vous que Pétunia aimait Harry, que ce dernier aimait Draco, que chez les Malfoy il y a de l'amour..que tout simplement il faut voir au delà es apparences.
1. Etre à la hauteur

**Chapitre 1 : être à la hauteur**

song : Etre à la hauteur de la troupe du Roi Soleil

POV Harry Potter

_Je me lève jour après jour  
C'est un jour ordinaire  
J'en connais déjà le cours  
Le poids d'un parcours nécessaire  
Que je dois faire  
Parce qu'on n'a jamais le choix  
De ses murs, de sa terre  
Qui nous enferment à l'étroit  
L'étroit d'une grandeur solitaire  
Mais pour quoi faire ?_

Je sors de la Grande salle, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je ne veux pas croiser leurs regards. Tout ces regards de joie qui fête Hallowen sans se soucier...sans savoir...sans comprendre. Neville me lance un faible sourire. Je ne lui répond pas.

Lui il comprend.  
Mais je ne veux pas lui parler.

Je veux être seul car elle me manque.

C'est le seul moment où je ressens vraiment à quel point sa présence me manque. C'est la seule journée où, à chaque fois que je lève les yeux, j'espère voir les siens paraître. Il est encore tôt. Ses yeux ne doivent pas encore être remplis de larmes. Ses yeux doivent être en train de sourire...comme d'habitude.

Oui. Elle me manque.

Je marche à pas lent dans le couloir désert. Ne pourrais-je la voir au détour d'un couloir? Ne rêvons pas. Elle n'est pas ici. C'est drôle. A chaque fois que je pense à elle, je la vois en bas des marches, le regard vide. Et une unique larme glissant de sa joue.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu que quelque chose...un livre peut être...traîné par terre. Je tombe. Mais je ne sens pas le sol.

Pourquoi?

J'ai la réponse. Quelqu'un m'a rattrapé. Sans doute une personne heureuse d'aider « Celui qui a survécu ». Je déplore cela. Mais je me ravise en constatant qu'il s'agit de Draco. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne lis aucune haine, aucune moquerie...juste de la tristesse.

Il m'aide à me relever. Nous restons quelques minutes les yeux dans les yeux. Une larme commence à poindre à l'aube de mes yeux. Il approche sa main et essuie la larme. Je lui souris d'un sourire franc. Un sourire que lui seul a le droit d'avoir.

Je crois que je l'aime. Et j'ai la prétention de penser que lui aussi.  
Mais soyons réaliste. Il est fils de mangemort et moi « L'élu ». Il me faut être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de moi.

Il n'y a personne dans ce couloir. Il fais un geste pour m'embrasser mais se ravise en voyant mon regard.

Lui : pourquoi?  
Moi : si seulement c'était possible...

On se regarde une dernière fois. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et continu sa route d'un pas lent. Moi je continue à marcher vers mon destin.

_Etre à la hauteur  
De ce qu'on vous demande  
Ce que les autres attendent  
Et surmonter sa peur  
D'être à la hauteur  
Du commun des mortels  
Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel  
Et avoir à coeur  
D'être à la hauteur_

J'arrive devant la Grosse Dame. Je murmure le mot de passe et pénètre dans la salle commune. La nuit commence à tomber. Personne ne sera jamais ce qu'il vient de se produire dans le couloir. C'est quelque chose qui briserait l'image du héro.

Ah si seulement elle était là...

Elle me comprend et me conseille sans me juger.  
Elle est...  
elle est elle, tout simplement.

Ron et Hermione sont sur les fauteils, devant la cheminée. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Et comme d'habitude, ce jour là je vais m'assoir sur la dernière marche des escaliers.

Il est huit heures. Et ce soir je ne veux plus faire ce qu'on attend de moi.

_C'est un devoir quotidien  
Un costume qu'il faut mettre  
Pour un rôle qui ne mène a rien  
Mais faut-il vraiment s'y soumettre,  
Jusqu'à la fin ?_

Le monde parle mais je ne l'entend pas. Je ne pense qu'à elle. Elle aussi doit être sur la dernière marche à l'heure qu'il est. Ginny pénètre dans la salle commune. Je l'a regarde à peine. Elle semble triste. Je m'en moque. 

Pour moi il n'y a qu'elle...  
...et Draco.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourront faire partie de ma vie. C'est ainsi. Il faut assumer ses responsabilités.

Ron et Hermione s'avancent vers moi. Comme chaque année ils me disent la même chose...

Elle : Harry tu vas bien? Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais si tu as besoin on est là.  
Lui : Oui. Ne reste pas sur ta marche. Viens avec nous.

Et moi comme d'habitude, je ne répond pas. Je ne bouge pas. Je reste sur cette marche jusqu'à dix heures. Et là je me lève. Ils se lèvent aussi. Et là, je leur répond.

Moi : elle me manque.

Et lentement je monte me coucher. Tous penseront que je parle de ma mère. Un voile de tristesse les envahira tandis qu'ils penseront que ce soir je songe à ma mère morte. Et moi je ne leur dirais jamais qu'il s'agit de tante Pétunia.

Personne ne sait ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.  
Personne ne sait à quel point je l'aime.  
Personne ne sait à quel point elle m'aime.

Car personne ne veux voir au-delà des apparences. Et moi je ne dirais rien car un héro se doit d'être à la hauteur.

Si seulement c'était possible...  
Si seulement je pouvais ne plus être à la hauteur...

Si seulement je pouvais être moi.


	2. En bas des marches

**Chaptire 2 : En bas des marches**

song : en bas des marches de patrick bruel

POV Pétunia

_Elle était assise en bas des marches, comme adossée à sa vie.  
Sur ses joues, quelques traces d'une histoire qui a mal fini.  
Elle était assise en bas du monde, à écouter les secondes  
Qui résonnent sans rien dire, qui parlent même plus d'avenir._

Ce soir là, comme tout les autres soirs d'Halloween, je le cherche du regard. Mais il n'est pas là, comme d'habitude. Harry pourquoi n'es tu pas là? J'ai besoin de toi.

La nuit tombe.  
Il est huit heure.  
C'est l'heure.

Lentemen,t je vais m'asseoir en bas des marches. Les larmes ne viennent pas tout de suite. Il me faut d'abord le temps d'oublier où je suis, qui je suis et qui je ne suis pas.

Et c'est quand je pense à cette dernière chose que je pleure.

Qui je ne suis pas...

Je ne suis pas une sorcière.  
Je ne suis pas exceptionnel.  
Je ne suis pas la mère d'Harry.

Je ne suis pas capable de pleurer devant eux.

Qu'on ne se trompe pas. J'aime mon mari et mon fils. Ils sont tout pour moi. Mais, en ce soir ,il est le seul qui compte. Il a toujours compté plus que les autres ce soir là. Il est si fragile.

Il est si triste.

Il est huit heure. Il doit être sur le bas d'une marche lui aussi. C'est le meilleur endroit pour pleurer. C'est le meilleur endroit pour être soi.

C'est le meilleur endroit pour s'aimer.

_Elle attendait, attendait... qu'un sourire vienne se poser  
Au milieu de ses rêves avant qu' la nuit l'enlève.  
J'ai cherché, maladroit, le froid de son regard,  
Histoire de comprendre son histoire.  
Elle vivait comme une ombre que personne ne dessine encore..._

C'est le seul soir de l'année où je pleure. Et tu le savais mon ange. Et tu venais me consoler. Mon cher et tendre Harry.

La première fois que tu es venu...je m'en souviendrais toujours. Tu es sorti de ton placard. Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais comment tu as fait. Un acte magique que je ne peux connaître. Tu es sortie. Tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu es venu t'asseoir à côté de moi. Tu as placé ta tête sur mon épaule et tu as pleuré avec moi. Et moi, j'ai fait un geste que je n'avais jamais fait : je t'ai pris dans mes bras.

Et j'étais bien.

Ce soir là, je me suis sentie heureuse...vraiment heureuse.

Nous sommes restés une partie de la nuit à pleurer. Puis, tu as commencé à t'endormir. Je t'ai ramené dans ton placard, t'ai bordé. Et là, encore, j'ai fait un geste que je n'avais jamais fait : je t'ai embrassé tendrement en t'appelant mon ange.

Oui Harry, tu es mon ange.

Et tu le sais.

Le lendemain, la vie a repris son cours. Mais, tout était pourtant différent. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à être détestable quand mes « hommes » n'étaient pas là.

On ne disait rien.  
On ne pleurait pas.  
On restait juste ensemble en bas des marches.

On était bien...tout simplement.

_Elle m'a offert pendant quelques heures tous les battements de son cœur,  
Reconstruit en une nuit les châteaux d' sable de sa vie.  
Tout ce temps passé à apprendre les ruses pour pas se faire prendre,  
A se débattre quand il pleut au hasard de drôles de jeux._

Je n'avais pas besoin de te dire pourquoi je pleurais. Tu le savais. Et tu pleurais pour les même raison : Lily, la cruauté...le destin.

J'aurais aimé avoir sa force.  
Ainsi, j'aurais pu te défendre contre mon fils, contre mon mari...contre moi.  
Nous aurions pu toute l'année être bien. Mais je ne suis pas elle.

Je suis moi.  
Et je pleure pour ça.

Un jour, malgré tout, malgré moi, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu pleurais. Tu m'as juste dit : « je suis moi et tu es toi ». On pleurait pour les même raisons.

_Elle riait, elle pleurait... sans que ses larmes ne coulent jamais.  
Elle aurait tout donné pour un geste, un regard  
Qui avaient tellement manqué.  
Elle en parlait trop, même à demi-mot  
Comme une gosse perdue qui cherche sa place sur la photo_. 

Harry...  
Mon ange...

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là pour faire tomber un verre pendant les longues journées?   
Maintenant, quand j'ai les larmes trop près des yeux, tu n'es plus là pour faire une bêtise et faire qu'on oublie mon regard triste.

Mon ange...

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en bas de ses marches avec moi? Tu me manques. Je voudrais tant avoir un geste de toi.

Mais, tu ne viendras pas...  
Et moi, je reste là à pleurer.  
Et, tu n'es pas là pour pleurer avec moi.

_Elle avait l' cœur en mille morceaux et personne pour l'emmener plus haut.  
Elle passait toutes ses nuits ici à attendre je n' sais qui  
Au creux de ces lits de hasard, elle cherchait des raisons d'y croire.  
L'humour comme dernière politesse... pudeur de princesse._

Il va bientôt falloir remonter. Le temps des larmes est fini.  
Je me prépare. 

Mais...

Une lettre passe dessous la porte. Pourquoi? Je l'a prend délicatement.

Cela ne peux être que lui. Je l'ouvre lentement après m'être assise sur la dernière marche. Il a juste gravé quelque mots :

« Parce que je suis moi et que tu es toi,  
allons pleurer en bas des marches. »

Il y avait autre chose dans l'enveloppe : une plume.

_Elle était assise en bas des marches, comme adossée à sa vie.  
Devant mes yeux cette image, qui m'a si longtemps suivi. _

Harry...

Mon ange...tu perds tes ailes à m'écrire...

Ce soir, je monterais plus tard me coucher. J'ai encore des larmes à évacuer. Merci mon ange d'avoir pensé à moi.

Je remet la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Bientôt, celle-ci ira rejoindre tes autres lettres, sous mon oreiller.

Harry...

Ce soir, je pleure.  
Ce soir, je pleure...mais de bonheur..

Harry...

Mon ange...

Merci.


	3. Pourquoi

**Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi?**

Song : Pourquoi de Roméo et Juliette

POV Draco

_Je me souviens de ses baisers  
De son regard quand il me regardait jouer  
Ah les yeux de mon père  
Les miens cherchaient ma mère  
Je me souviens de tout _

J'avance ou plutôt j'erre à pas lent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ce 31 octobre signifie tant pour moi. Et s'il signifie tant pour moi c'est parce qu'il compte beaucoup pour lui. Il ne me dit pas pourquoi il a les larmes si proche des yeux ce jour là. Les autres disent que c'est pour sa mère. Je ne le pense pas. Cela se voit qu'il ne pleure pas sa mère. Il suffit simplement de regarder. Mais cela, les autres ne savent pas le faire.

On voit que ce qu'on veut bien voir. C'est ainsi.

Les gens n'ont jamais vu que les Malfoys pouvaient être attentionnés. Pourtant, il suffit juste de regarder attentivement. Mais, les gens ne veulent pas voir. Cela briserait l'image de l'ennemi.

Ennemi...

Le sommes-nous vraiment?

Les vrais ennemis sont le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore. C'est une guerre entre eux où ils jouent avec nos vies. Nous le savons tous. Pourtant, on fait comme si rien n'était. Comme si on avait le choix.

_Je me souviens de ces nuits noires  
De sa main fraîche sur mon front de cauchemar  
Quand on a eu comme moi  
Un père comme celui-là  
On se souvient de tout _

Je pense à Père. Je pense à Mère. Je pense à nous. Je pense à mon enfance. Elle n'est pas comme vous l'imaginais. Non, je n'ai pas étais entrainé très tôt à la magie noire. Non, mon père n'est pas insensible. Non, ma mère n'a pas épousé mon père de force.

Si on regarde attentivement, cela se voit.

Mais voulez-vous vraiment regarder?

Je ne le pense pas.

Voulez vous vraiment voir qui sont mes parents?

Voulez vous vraiment découvrir le vrai Draco Malfoy?

Il est clair que non.

Ca briserait l'image de l'ennemi.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi  
La vie nous donne ce qu'elle nous prendra  
Pourquoi, pourquoi  
Pourquoi mon père ne comprend pas, pourquoi_

Au détour d'un couloir, je l'aperçois. Lui : le Survivant. Le héro par excellence. Il est seul comme toujours ce jour là. Il est dans ses pensées. Je le vois trébucher. Je le rattrape. Je l'aide à se relever. Nous restons quelques minutes les yeux dans les yeux. Une larme commence à poindre à l'aube des siens. J'approche ma main et essuie la larme. Je lui souris d'un sourire franc. Un sourire que lui seul a le droit d'avoir.

Je crois que je l'aime. Et j'ai la prétention de penser que lui aussi.  
Mais soyons réaliste. Je suis fils de mangemort et lui « L'élu ». Ce genre d'amour n'existe que dans les contes. Ici, il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse. Tout ça à cause de Père. A cause de la seule et la plus grande erreur qu'il a faite dans sa vie.

Il n'y a personne dans ce couloir. Je fais un geste pour l'embrasser mais me ravise en voyant son regard.

Moi : pourquoi?  
Lui : si seulement c'était possible...

On se regarde une dernière fois. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et continue ma route d'un pas lent. Il a raison. Si seulement c'était possible. Mais voilà, cela ne l'est pas. Car je suis moi et il est lui.

Pourquoi mon père est il devenu mangemort? Je lui ai demandé une fois. Ce fut la seule fois qu'il m'a giflé. Il m'a dit que cela ne me regardait pas. A ce moment là, j'ai pensé qu'il avait raison. Maintenant, je ne le pense plus.

S'il n'était pas devenu mangemort alors j'aurai pu aimer Harry sans crainte. J'aurai pu avoir des amis...des vrais amis. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurai pu faire.

Je pourrais, bien sur, lui parler, lui expliquer que je veux pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que j'aime Harry, que je veux une vie normal. Même la vie de Weasley me conviendrait. Au moins, lui, il a des amis.

Mais, il ne comprendrait pas. Et je n'en serais que plus malheureux.

_Je me souviens de ses poèmes  
Aucun homme au monde ne m'écrira les mêmes  
est-ce aimer moins son père  
Que de chercher à plaire  
Je me souviens de tout _

Comment Harry et moi en sommes arrivés là? Encore aujourd'hui, je me le demande. Les choses se sont déroulées progressivement et, sans qu'on s'en rende compte, nous étions amoureux et...malheureux. Je rentre dans ma salle commune. J'aperçois Pansy assise près du feu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Père aurait préféré que je choisisse Pansy plutôt qu'Harry. Mais voilà c'est ainsi. Je m'avance vers elle. Les gens ne comprennent pas. Ils ne voient pas. Ils ne savent pas regarder. Sinon, ils auraient vu que Pansy est une amie...la seule que j'ai jamais pu avoir. Je m'avance vers elle. Elle se retourne et me demande de sa voix douce si ça va.

Là, je voudrais me mettre à pleurer et me jeter dans ses bras en lui racontant tout mes doutes, toutes mes peines, tout l'amour que je porte à Harry. Je voudrais qu'elle me console. Mais voilà je ne fais rien. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Et, pour mon plus grand malheur, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy.

Je n'ai rien besoin de lui dire. Elle a dû le lire dans mes yeux. Elle comprend mais ne dit rien. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Elle pose juste sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutien. Et puis elle part.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi  
La vie nous donne ce qu'elle nous prendra  
Pourquoi, pourquoi  
Pourquoi mon père ne comprend pas  
Pourquoi pourquoi en nous donnant la vie  
Les meilleurs des parents oublient  
Qu'un jour, on partira loin d'eux  
Qu'on était trois qu'ils seront deux_

Il est huit heures. C'est tôt mais je m'en moque. Avec lenteur, je monte dans ma chambre. Je tire les rideaux sans un regard vers mes camarades. Il ne mérite même pas le peu d'intérêt que je leur porte. Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Le mot pourquoi ne cesse de tourner dans ma tête. Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière... Mais c'est impossible.

Le monde n'est que faux semblant et chimères.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi ne puis-je vivre heureux avec l'homme que j'aime?

Peut être l'avenir sera t'il meilleur...

Il faut garder l'espoir.

Et cet espoir c'est Harry.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi  
La vie nous donne ce qu'elle nous prendra  
Pourquoi, pourquoi  
Pourquoi mon père ne comprends pas, pourquoi  
Pourquoi... _

Des larmes silencieuses commencent à glisser le long de mes joues. Ce soir, je ne désire pas les stopper. Cela me fait du bien de pleurer. Lentement, je m'endors en pensant avoir trouvé la réponse au pourquoi.

Pourquoi?

Parce que c'est ainsi...


	4. Tu me manques déjà

**Chapitre 4 : Tu me manques déjà**

Song : tu me manques déjà de Chimène Badi

POV Vernon

_Des images défilent en moi_

_Des promesses de vie_

_D'une vie sans larmes_

Je vois le soleil se coucher. Comme j'aimerai arrêter sa course. Le stopper en cet instant. Car je sais que ce soir, quand il disparaitra, tout sera différent. C'est ainsi depuis qu'on l'a laissé à notre porte. C'est ainsi depuis qu'elle est morte. Et chaque 31 octobre, je prie pour que le soleil arrête sa course et que la nuit ne tombe pas. Mais la nuit tombera ainsi que tes larmes. Ces larmes que tu laisses tomber devant lui et qui ne tombent pas devant moi. C'est un privilège qui lui est réservé. Je ne devrais pas être jaloux. Après tout, il t'a juste une soirée par an alors que moi je t'ai tout le reste de l'année. Mais pourtant je donnerai tout pour te posséder en ce soir d'Halloween.

Pétunia pourquoi ne m'offres tu pas cela?

Sans doute je ne le mérite pas.

Je ne dois mériter qu'une vie sans larmes.

Voilà mon fardeau.

_Tu es là sans être là_

_Ma mémoire s'amuse déjà_

_A fouiller dans mon âme_

Je te vois jeter un regard de biais à l'horloge. Non il n'est pas encore huit heures. Il n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi de pleurer. J'entend un léger soupir. Est ce toi ou moi qui le produit? Sans doute nous deux. Tu voudrais avancer l'heure. Moi je voudrais la reculer. Bien sur je ne te dis pas que je sais que tu passes ta soirée assise sur la dernière marche. Je ne te dis pas que je sais que des lettres, de simples mots d'Harry sont cachés sous ton oreiller. Je ne dis rien. Je pourrais mais c'est inutile. Je te le dirais un autre jour. Mais aujourd'hui tu ne m'écouteras pas. Alors je me tais et attend comme toi que l'heure tourne. Pour moi aussi ce jour est spécial. C'est le jour des souvenirs.

Tu n'es pas avec moi ce soir là. Tu es avec lui. Alors je me contente de souvenir. Je me souviens le jour de notre mariage quand nous avons prononcé ce « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ». Il faudrait le modifier et dire « jusqu'à ce qu'un 31 octobre nous sépare ». Mais les mots n'ont pas étaient dit. Alors faisons comme si.

Dudley n'ose te regarder. Je crois qu'il sait. Mais comme moi il ne dit rien. Cela m'étonne de lui. Il devrait plutôt hurler pour que tu le regardes et que tu oublies son cousin. Mais il a sûrement compris, comme moi, que tout les mots, tout les cris, toutes les menaces du monde n'y changerait rien.

Comme moi il doit se contenter du souvenir de sa mère.

D'une mère sans larmes.

D'une femme sans larmes.

D'une femme parfaite.

Et lui qui n'est rien...

Lui a le droit aux larmes, aux défauts, à la fatigue, à la résignation.

Lui a des droits alors que nous...nous n'avons que des devoirs.

_Tout est dit_

_En cette nuit de mélancolie._

_La pluie dans nos regards_

_L'adieu à notre histoire._

Le soleil vient de se coucher. Comme chaque années, il n'a pas entendu ma prière. Il est temps pour moi de me retirer. Implicitement, j'invite mon fils a en faire de même. Mais il a déjà compris et commence à sortir de la cuisine. Soudain, l'impensable. Il se retourne et prononce ce simple mot :

« maman... »

Tu ne te retourne même pas. Tu ne t'en donne pas la peine. Tu est déjà partie avec Harry. Je vois Dudley baisser son regard. Ce soir il a tenté de briser la règle mais celle ci est incassable. Nous sortons de la cuisine, te laissant à ses pensées. Je sais que demain tout redeviendra comme avant. Nous ferons comme si toute cette scène n'avait jamais existé. On fera « comme si » alors qu'on sait très bien qu'il n'en est rien. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon fils. Il lève son regard vers moi. Il n'y a pas de larmes à l'intérieur.

Nous, notre 31 octobre : nous le faisons sans larmes.

On n'en ressent pas le besoin.

Il y a des choses qui sont au delà des larmes.

Lentement, très lentement, espérant comme tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, nous montons les escaliers. Chacun entre dans sa chambre.

Chacun entre dans son âme.

Et nous n'en ressortirons que demain.

Mais demain cela semble si loin quand on est seul.

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Il suffit de quelques heures._

_Et la vie me fait peur_

_Avec tout ces pourquoi._

_Tu me manques déjà._

_Et je sais que mes matins_

_N'auront qu'un goût de rien_

_Que rien n'effacera._

Je me couche dans ce lit vide de toi. Il est l'heure. Je le vois. Mais plus que je ne le vois, je t'entend pleurer. C'est un couteau dans mon coeur. Je voudrais sécher tes larmes. Mais lui seul peut le faire. Alors je le laisse agir. Moi je me contenterai de mes souvenirs. Pourtant je ressens déjà le manque de toi.

Je tente de m'endormir en ignorant tes larmes. Je tente de me persuader que tu n'es pas ma femme, que tu es une étrangère, que demain je retrouverai ma femme, ma vraie femme. Mais je me trompe moi-même. Oui je retrouverai ma femme demain. Mais la vraie femme, celle que tu es vraiment est celle qui est en ce moment en train de pleurer en bas de la dernière marche de ma maison. J'en est vraiment prise conscience ce soir. Quand je t'ai connu tu étais cette femme en bas des marches. Maintenant tu es la femme qui se couche avec moi tout les soirs. Maintenant tu es parfaite.

Et idiot comme je suis j'en suis fier.

Et je continuerai d'être fier « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même après ».

Je pourrai dire que j'ai épousé Pétunia Dursley. Je dis Dursley car je n'ai pas épousé Pétunia Evans. Dès l'instant où j'ai décidé que tu deviendra ma femme tu as laissé Pétunia Evans avec ses défauts, avec ses larmes, pour devenir Pétunia Dursley, ma parfaite petite femme.

Et je t'aime comme ça aussi cruel que cela paraisse.

_J'ai compris que l'éternité_

_C'est l'absence qu'on entrevoit_

_A travers les silences._

_Pourquoi soudain la vie qui se dessine_

_On la voit plus que sous des pluies fines_

_Et des torrents de souffrances._

_Aujourd'hui qui sera là sur ma route_

_Et puisque tu t'en vas_

_Tu sauras que je n'aimais que toi._

Je m'endors sur cette pensées. Mais pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher au fond de moi de regretter l'ancienne Pétunia, celle qui pleurait. Mais cela jamais je ne l'avouerais...et jamais je ne me pardonnerais de l'avoir tué.

Mais plus que tout en ce soir je sais que je peux me passer de ma Pétunia. Car cela ne fait même pas une heure que tu es en bas des marches et tu me manques déjà.

_C'est comme un rêve_

_Que l'amour ne rêvera jamais._

_Comme une histoire perdue_

_Un regard sur le passé._

Oui Pétunia tu me manques déjà.


	5. Je n'attends rien de lui

**Chapitre 5 : Je n'attends rien de lui**

song : Je n'attends rien de lui de Chimene Badi

POV Pansy

_Je n'attends rien de lui  
Rien qui ne soit pas tout  
Je n'attends rien et puis  
Je n'attends rien du tout_

Je l'observe, cachée derrière ce mur froid et sombre. Il ne me voit pas. Il ne me verra jamais. Il n'a d'yeux que pour Lui. Pour lui : le Survivant. Je devrais être jalouse. N'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, je ne le suis pas. Je ne le serai jamais. La jalousie n'a pas sa place ici. Je dirais même que c'est cet homme qui devrait être jaloux de moi. J'ai l'amitié de Draco. J'ai sa confiance. J'ai ses moments de joies et de peine. J'ai ce qu'il ne peut avoir.

Mais...

Mais pourtant Harry, tu as tellement plus que moi. Tu as les mots doux, les baisers, les soupirs. Tu as les nuits, les jours. Tu as le soleil et la lune. Tu as son amour, tout simplement. Et, ce que j'ai comparé à toi, ce n'est rien. Je n'attend plus rien de lui.

Mais...

Mais pourtant Draco, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.

_Je n'attends rien depuis  
Qu'il m'a promis beaucoup  
Je n'attends rien sans lui  
Je n'attends rien du coup_

Je l'observe, cachée derrière ce mur froid et sombre. Il marche, seul. Il est perdu dans ses pensées. Je suppose qu'elles sont tournées vers lui. D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas lui qui apparait? N'est-ce pas lui qui tombe? Et, tu es là pour le rattraper. J'ai toujours su que tu étais sa raison de continuer d'avancer. Vous plongez le regard l'un dans l'autre. Le monde n'existe plus pour vous. Je n'existe plus pour toi. Ai-je seulement existé un jour? Je crois que oui. Tu m'as promis ton éternel amitié. Je crois à cette promesse.

Mais...

Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas promis ton éternel amour? Une larme pointe à l'aube des yeux de "L'élu"... L'élu de ton coeur. D'un geste, tu l'essuies. Pourquoi n'es tu jamais là pour effacer mes larmes? Tu lui souris d'un sourire franc. Un sourire que lui seul a le droit d'avoir. Un sourire heureux. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire qui te rend encore plus beau, si cela est possible. Un sourire que je n'aurai jamais. Vous vous aimez. Cela se voit. Comment les autres font pour ne pas le remarquer? Pourquoi veulent-ils vous séparer? Pourquoi tant de haine dans le regard des autres? La vie est injuste. Il a ton amour alors qu'il ne devrait pas l'avoir. Et moi, j'ai la douleur alors que je ne devrais pas l'avoir.

Oui la vie est injuste.

Tu ne remarques personne dans ce couloir. Tu ne me remarques même pas. Tu fais un geste pour l'embrasser. Je retiens ma respiration. Il te lance un regard suppliant. Tu suspends ton geste. Voilà pourquoi il mérite ton amour. Il a le courage de t'arrêter. Et moi, je n'ai pas ce courage. Je ne l'aurai jamais. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas jalouse. Voilà pourquoi je n'attend rien de toi. Malgré tous les obstacles, vous continuez de vous aimer. Alors que moi, je ne sais qu'espérer. Tu lui parles pour lui demander une explication, bien que tu connaisses déjà la réponse.

Toi : pourquoi?  
Lui : si seulement c'était possible...

Vous vous regardez une dernière fois. Tu passes ta main dans ses cheveux et continue ta route d'un pas lent. Il a raison. Si seulement c'était possible. Mais voilà, cela ne l'est pas. Car tu es toi et il est lui. Et, entre nous, c'est impossible car je ne suis pas lui.

_Je n'attends rien de lui  
Qui puisse tuer le goût  
Que vient prendre la nuit  
Entre les bras d'un fou_

Discrètement, je m'éclipse. Tu ne sauras jamais que j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé dans ce couloir. Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. C'est votre secret. Et c'est aussi le mien, bien que tu n'en saches rien. Mais cela vaut mieux. Je ne veux pas voir la pitié dans ton regard. Je ne veux pas que tu dises les mots que je redoute. Je ne veux pas te voir triste par ma faute alors que tu l'es déjà tellement par la sienne. Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir. Si je veux être honnête envers moi, je devrais même dire que je t'en veux à toi. Tu pourrais tout avouer à ton père, tout renier pour lui. Mais nous savons tous que tu ne le feras pas. Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que tu dois avoir tes raisons. Et je suppose que la peur en est une.

Mais, je ne te juge pas.

Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

Et Harry ne réclame pas de jugement.

Voilà pourquoi tu l'aimes.

Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas jalouse.

Voilà pourquoi nous sommes tristes.

_Je n'attends rien de pire  
Que de le voir partout  
Et de le voir partir  
Quand je n'attends que nous_

J'avance dans notre salle commune. Les gens sont vraiment aveugles. Mais, peuvent-ils seulement imaginer ce qui vient de se produire dans ce couloir? Il est clair que non. Dans un sens, je préfère. Si les autres savaient, nous serions tous détruits.

Toi, Harry, tu perdras le statut de Héro. Je pense que tu t'en moques. Mais, si tu n'es plus consideré comme un héro, qui te croira au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Personne. Tu perdrais aussi tes amis. Cela je n'en suis pas sûr pour Granger mais, pour Weasley, cela sera certainement le cas. Alors pour ces raisons, tu ne diras rien. Bien sur, tu gagneras Draco. Mais tu perdras tellement plus.

Heureusement que les autres ne savent pas.

Toi, Draco, tu perdras ton statut, ton nom, ton héritage. Ton père ne pourras jamais te faire du mal alors il se contentera de te déshériter. Tu seras traîné plus bas que terre, au même niveau que les sangs de bourbe ou les cracmols. Les Serpentards te renieront. Tu ne seras plus leur Prince. Tu ne seras plus rien pour personne. Bien sur, tu gagneras Harry. Mais tu perdras tellement plus.

Espérons que les autres ne sachent jamais pour vous deux.

Et moi, je gagnerais l'attention, le respect. Les gens me prendront en pitié. Ils feront l'éloge de mon courage d'être resté fiancé à toi. Ils te maudiront devant moi en pensant que cela me fait plaisir. Tous les plus beaux parties me courtiseront. Je serais aimée et plus riche que jamais. Aussi riche que tu l'étais. Je gagnerais tout cela. Mais je perdrais ce qui a le plus de valeur à mes yeux : Toi.

Alors, je ferais tout pour que les autres ne devinent jamais ce qui vient de se passer dans le couloir.

_C'est comme le fond d'un puit  
Où l'on jette ses sous  
Un voeu de rien suffit  
Un voeu de rien du tout_

Je te vois arriver. Tes yeux sont tristes. Tu es beau lorsque tu es ainsi. Tu es la beauté à l'état pur. Et dans ces moments là, il me semble que je ne peux t'aimer plus que maintenant. Tu t'approches de moi. Tu me lances un faible sourire, tellement faible qu'il paraît inexistant. Je te demande si ça va. Tu ne me réponds pas, bien sur.

Mais...

Je vois toute la peine, tout les doutes, tout l'amour que tu lui portes. Je vois tout cela dans tes yeux. Et, je ne dis rien. Les mots qui pourraient te consoler, je ne te les dirais jamais. Je ne peux pas. Alors, je me contente de poser ma main sur ton épaule. C'est suffisant pour te faire encore tenir.

Tout en remontant dans ma chambre, je ne peux m'empêcher de prier pour tu tiennes encore quelques jours, encore quelques heures.

Je prie pour qu'Harry tienne aussi quelques jours, quelques heures.

Et je prie pour que je tienne aussi quelques jours, quelques heures.

Draco, je n'attend plus rien de toi.

Je n'attend plus de « nous ».

Mais, par pitié, soit fort.

_Je n'attends rien d'écrit  
Mais des gestes surtout  
Et ça me tient en lui  
Et ça me tient debout_

Je me glisse dans mes draps. Je me sens bien, apaisée. Seigneur, si le temps pouvait s'arrêter ce 31 octobre. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais je sais qu'il y aura un demain où les secrets seront dévoilés.

Un lendemain où Harry ne sera plus un héro.

Un lendemain où Draco ne sera plus un Malfoy

Un lendemain où je serais le monde pour tous.

Et je ne veux pas voir ce lendemain.

_Si loin et si près de nos lèvres  
Dieu sait ce que l'on se réserve  
Si loin et si près de nos lèvres  
Ce sont les silences qu'on observe  
_


End file.
